Semiconductor devices are found in many products in the fields of entertainment, communications, networks, computers, and household markets. Semiconductor devices are also found in military, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment. The semiconductor devices perform a variety of electrical functions necessary for each of these applications.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves formation of a wafer having a plurality of die. Each semiconductor die contains hundreds or thousands of transistors and other active and passive devices performing a variety of electrical functions. For a given wafer, each die from the wafer typically performs the same electrical function. Front-end manufacturing generally refers to formation of the semiconductor devices on the wafer. The finished wafer has an active side containing the transistors and other active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing refers to cutting or singulating the finished wafer into the individual die and then packaging the die for structural support and environmental isolation.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce a package suitable for faster, reliable, smaller, and higher-density integrated circuits (IC) at lower cost. Flip chip packages or wafer level chip scale packages (WLCSP) are ideally suited for ICs demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count. Flip chip style packaging involves mounting the active side of the die face down toward a chip carrier substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical and mechanical interconnect between the active devices on the die and conduction tracks on the carrier substrate is achieved through a solder bump structure comprising a large number of conductive solder bumps or balls. The solder bumps are formed by a reflow process applied to solder material deposited on contact pads, which are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The solder bumps are then soldered to the carrier substrate. The flip chip semiconductor package provides a short electrical conduction path from the active devices on the die to the carrier substrate in order to reduce signal propagation, lower capacitance, and achieve overall better circuit performance.
In many applications, it is desirable to vertically stack semiconductor die for greater device integration and minimize interconnect routing. The electrical interconnection between stacked semiconductor die has been done by using through hole vias which traverse from a front side to the backside of the die. The through hole vias are formed by drilling through the active area of the die or through saw streets on the wafer prior to any dicing operation. The through hole vias are filled with conductive material. The process of drilling through hole vias in the active area of the die or in saw streets on the wafer can cause damage to the wafer and/or die.
The demand for more device functionality and higher integration requires more input and output (I/O) capability. As the number of interconnect pads increases, the number of vias in the saw street must correspondingly increase. At certain aspect ratios, the via filling process may encounter incomplete via filling. Voids can be formed within the vias, causing reliability problems and reduced electrical performance of the semiconductor device. The voiding problem limits aspect ratios that can be achieved for the conductive vias and correspondingly the interconnect density.